Waking Up In Vegas
by piercek7
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn** Jacob and Nessie take a trip to Vegas
1. Chapter 1

Opening her eyes, she blinked twice. The sun was shining through the open window. Lifting her head she looked around the room. She had no idea where she was.

Sitting up a bit more, she felt the sheet pull tight. Looking to her side, she finds a tan, well-muscled back and a head of dark brown hair. _Jacob._

Running her hand through her tangled hair, she throws the blanket off of her. Luckily she was wearing some clothes, barely, in a tank top and panties. Searching the floor she finds her jeans and pulls them on.

Stumbling about, she starts remembering where she was.

Vegas.

New York New York Hotel.

Penthouse Suite.

_~*~*~_

**It was a whim. The five of them had decided to just get on a plane and head to Vegas. As she had packed her things, he had shown up at her apartment and they all headed to the airport. **

**They had chosen the penthouse suite at New York, New York Casino for no other reason than Jackie liked New York. The five of them divided up the beds and couches, changed, and headed to the casino. Jackie, Seth and Samantha went straight to the slots.**

"**Jake, I want to try everything while I'm here. Let's go get some drinks!"**

"**Sure, Nessie, whatever you want. It's all new to me too."**

_~*~*~_

Grabbing a shirt and pulling it over her head, she walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she braced her hands on the counter. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes and her curly hair was a ferocious mess. Luckily, she didn't feel anywhere near as bad as she looked. No headache, no nausea, no bloodshot eyes. The only telltale signs of a drunken night was her disheveled state.

Turning on the faucet she grabbed her hair tie and pulled back her messy hair. Cupping her hands under the running water she splashed her face and wiped it with a white towel. Looking into her own eyes, she tried to remember everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, though most of it was a bit jumbled.

_~*~*~_

**She and Jacob had gone straight to the bar. Since she was only, technically, 10 years old, she flashed her fake ID at the bar. Alcohol was one of the perks of being a half breed. She could feel the good affects but didn't have any of the bad ones. No hangover. **

**The first time she had tried alcohol was when Jake had turned 21, she had a beer with Grandpa Charlie, Billy and Jake. But none of them had gotten drunk. **

**Tonight, they were in Vegas and they were going to do what every other normal person did, drink and gamble. **

**Jake handed her a drink that was overflowing with fruit and umbrellas. She laughed under her breath and took a sip. They both stood, looking out at the casino floor, unsure where to start.**

"**I'm not ready to gamble yet, let's check out the pool." **

"**Yeah I agree, a swim would be fun. Did you see that pool? It's the size of a football field."Grabbing her arm, pulled back to the elevators and back to the room.**

_~*~*~*_

She remembered everything at the pool, which is saying something at least. They had spent hours there, just lying about in the sun, drinking and laughing. Something her mother and father weren't able to do. Her skin never got darker but she could enjoy the sunlight.

Then she remembered what happened just before they left. Groaning aloud, she dropped her head and looked at the sink.

"Idiot" She whispered to herself. She knew she should never have acted like that but she couldn't control it. Like mother, like daughter. She just couldn't control herself.

~*~*~*

"**If you shove me under the water one more time Jake, I swear, you will regret it." Yelling at him from across the pool. She couldn't keep a straight face though, she was laughing too hard. Her and Jacob had spent most of the day at the pool, drinking and swimming. **

**Seth and Samantha showed up an hour later and then Jackie came down soon after. The five of them spent a couple hours playing around in the pool. It was getting late, the sun was starting to set and Seth wanted to shower and sleep before we went out for the night. **

**That left the three girls and Jacob at the pool. **

**It was crowded with lots of tanned, skinny girls, most of which, Nessie couldn't help but notice, were staring shamelessly at Jacob.  
**

**A group of blondes in barely there bikinis had been the most shameless. Nessie was getting frustrated, they kept asking him to help them with something, and oblivious to his affect on them, Jake would oblige, like a gentleman. **

**By now, though, Nessie had had quite a few fruity drinks and was standing in the shallow end of the pool. Jacob and Samantha had gotten out to get a few drinks. Samantha lay down in a chair next to Jackie and Jacob was heading back to Nessie and the pool. Nessie stood there watching as three girls stepped in front of Jake and started talking to him as he made his way around the pool.**

**That had been the last straw, she was seeing green. She had always been able to control her vampire urges but she really wanted to rip those girls' throats out. **

**Taking the stairs slowly so that she wouldn't do anything too rash, she headed towards Jacob and the blonde bimbos. Just as she was fully out of the water, she looked up and saw Jacob looking right at her, concerned. **

**Always her knight in shining armor, he had no idea what was going on. He only saw that she looked upset. **

**Completely ignoring the girls, his six foot seven inch muscular frame easily side steped them.**

**Standing in front of her, she had to tilt her head all the way back in order to see his face. **

"**Is everything alright? You don't look like you are having fun anymore."**

"**That's not it." And on a whim, a need to claim what was hers, for the first time in ten years; Nessie reached up and pulled Jacob's face to her. Looking him directly in the eye, she could feel his concern, his confusion. Throwing everything to the wind, and fueled by this overwhelming urge to establish that he was hers, she touched her lips to his. **

**~*~*~***

Hearing the sheets rustle in the bedroom, she realizes that Jake must be getting up. Closing her eyes, she shuts the door to the bathroom, shutting him out as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Leaning back against the door, Nessie opens her eyes and looks around her. _Shower, I need to shower, _she thought and reached down, turning the knobs as water sputtered and gushed from the shower head. Blankly watching the water fall, she thought back to yesterday at the pool.

~*~*~*~

**The instant her lips touched his, he gently lifted his hands to her bare waist. The heat of his skin was such a contrast to her own, that she felt herself pushing closer to him. The kiss was brief, just a touching of their lips, before Jacob pulled away. He didn't say a word. Their relationship had never gotten to this point. They had never kissed before.**

**Her eyes opened and she found him looking at her with a look that can only be described as bewildered. **

"**You should thank me, Jake. Now everyone thinks we're together so those blonde bimbos over there will leave you alone," wobbling a little as she gestured towards the girls behind Jacob.**

**He stiffened, straightened himself to his full height and looked away from her. She knew that look. He was angry. **

"**Yeah, thanks Nessie." He threw over his shoulder as he turned away and gruffly made his way back to the towels.**

"**Shit" Nessie said under her breath though she knew he heard her.**

**Following him back to the towels, she found him talking softly to Samantha. He grabbed his things and headed for the hotel entrance.**

"**Wow, Ness, what did you do?" Samantha said when Jacob was out of earshot. Samantha was Seth's imprint and she had become a close friend of Nessie's almost immediately after they met.**

"**I made a mistake." She said, flopping down onto the end of the lounge chair Jackie was sitting on. **

"**What did you do?" Jackie asked. Jackie was Samantha's cousin and she knew everything about everyone. She was also Nessie's best friend. **

"**I don't know what came over me. I was in the pool and Jake was coming back when three skanky, blondes..." Nessie said and she was looking at the blonde girls like she was ready to attack.**

"**Whoa Nessie, calm it down, we don't need blood shed today." Samantha said cautiously.**

**Shaking her head, Nessie a ran frustrated hand through her hair. **

"**I just wasn't thinking…actually I was thinking. I was thinking about how much I wanted to tear their blonde hair out by the roots. It was so ridiculous and then I…" Nessie trailed off, as though embarrassed.**

"**What did you do?" **

"**I kissed him, right in front of those girls. It wasn't anything crazy, it was just a quick kiss, I barely even touched him, but I messed this up big time. It was our first kiss and I did it out of spite." Leaning forward, with her elbows on her knees, Nessie buried her face in her hands. **

"**Wow. I don't even know what to say. It's going to be really hard to make this up to him, Ness." Jackie said leaning forward, touching the back of Nessie's head. "Obviously, it was a bad idea for the two of you to be drinking so much. Let's take a break, head over to the spa, while the guys chill out for a while. I personally need a massage, hopefully from some brawny Swedish man." **

**Looking up, Nessie couldn't help but smile at Jackie. Samantha just rolled her eyes.**

"**I'm in; we're in Vegas ladies, lets take advantage of it! Oh, Seth and I were talking, and we think we should hit up Rok tonight. But Nessie, you better fix things with Jake, because I do not want to hear he ran off into the desert to be all sad and wolfy, alright? You're his imprint, and he would do anything for you but he still has feelings, don't forget that." Samantha said as she gathered her things to head back to the room.**

"**What I need to do first is sober up a bit. Let's go to the spa and then talk to Jake."**

**~*~*~*~**

Sighing loudly, Nessie removed her clothes and stepped under the spray. She let the water slide over her body and thought back to the feel of Jacob's hands on her hips.

Closing her eyes, she put her face under the spray and remembered some more of the night.

~*~*~*~

**Nessie, Samantha and Jackie entered the Penthouse. Samantha had been anxious to find Seth and get ready for the club.**

**Nessie was nervous to talk to Jake. **

**The instant she opened the door, Samantha was engulfed in two muscular arms.**

"**I've been waiting here for hours, where have you been?" He asked as he kissed her on the mouth.**

"**We had a girlie afternoon. We went to the spa." She giggled as he hoisted her off her feet. "Put me down, we need to get ready."**

"**Where's Jake?" Nessie asked.**

"**He's lying down in the master bedroom. Bad move today Ness." Was all Seth said as he grabbed Samantha and kissed her again.**

"**I'll go talk to him." Nessie said as she headed toward the bedroom. The door was slightly open and she could hear his even breathing, so she knew he was asleep. Walking into the room, she found him, in just his swim trunks, lying sprawled out on the bed. He had one arm tucked up under his pillow, while the other was flung over the edge of the bed. Smiling to herself, she sat down quietly on the mattress.**

**It happened so fast, she couldn't believe she fell for it. The instant she touched the mattress, Jacob was up and had her pinned beneath him on the bed. He laughed at the shocked look on her face and reached up to ruffle her hair.**

"**So you're not mad at me I take it?" Nessie said as she tried to move her hair from her face.**

**Falling onto his back next to her, he sighed.  
**

"**No. Never. Just think next time." Was his only response. End of conversation. Nessie felt a bittersweet relief over not having to discuss the kiss.**

"**Where have you girls been anyway? Seth has been pacing this place like he lost his puppy or something?"**

**Reaching over she touched her hand to his cheek. Images flashed between them. Jacob could see the three girls at the spa. He laughed.**

"**I see, and you didn't even invite me, I'm hurt." **

**Nessie touched his face again and focused on the seemingly unattractive Russian women giving massages.**

"**I take that back, thanks for not inviting me, egh!"**

**Laughing, Nessie rolled off the bed. "Anyways, Samantha and Seth want to go to Rok tonight, so let's get rolling." **

"**Yeah, give me a minute." Jacob said as she made her way to the door.**

**Pausing, she looked back at him. He was looking at the wall, and she saw it, for the first time. His pain. She realized that what she had done so callously had been like a knife in his soul, twisting in his gut. **

**She had known for a while now how deep his feelings for her went, but he would never act on them until she was ready for him to. He would be her friend until then. Even if that meant for all eternity.**

**Today, she had given him hope and then crushed his soul in the same breath. He would never tell her, he would never burden her because her happiness meant more than his own. **

**But she knew and she didn't know what to do about it either.**

**~*~*~*~***

Turning the water off, Nessie stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The minute she had the towel securely wrapped around herself, she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute." She said quietly.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized she had to face everything now. Last night, everything had come out and it was time for her to make a choice. She just wasn't sure what that was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

***~*~*~***

"**Nessie, seriously, I really need to pee." Jacob said outside the master bathroom. Jackie was still showering in the other bathroom so he had no other choice.**

"**Fine, I'm ready." She says as she opens the door. Nessie was wearing a black v-neck flare dress, a long gold necklace, and hoop earrings with her curly bronze hair hanging loosely about her shoulders. **

"**Thank You!" Jacob says as he pushes past her into the bathroom as if he didn't even see her, leaving Nessie standing there.**

"**Gee Jake, thanks." **

"**You look great Ness!" Jacob yells through the door.**

**Shaking her head and laughing to herself, she walks into the living room area to wait with Seth and Samantha.**

**Thirty minutes later, they all headed down to Rok, **

**Inside the club the music was booming. All five headed straight for the bar. They ordered drinks and found an empty table. The club was relatively packed with vacationing twenty-somethings, all of which were dressed to the nines and holding a mixed drink of some sort. **

**Nessie looked around her at all the tanned, blonde and fully made-up women, who were barely dressed, and she felt a little self conscious. **

**That was when she started to notice the men. Though it seemed like all the women were looking at Jacob, she realized that almost every guy in the place was looking at her.**

**In the ten years since her birth she had not ventured too far from Forks because of her how quickly she aged and the family's fear of the Volturi. She had, however, been to Port Angeles a few times with her mother and found that the two of them had the same affect on men. Aunt Rose said it was their beauty which, being a vampire, made her undeniably beautiful. **

**~*~*~***

Blinking at her reflection in the mirror, Nessie realized exactly where the night had gone wrong. It was her realization about her and Jacob. It had been superficial at first but it had been that tiny something that had taken over her entire being. Her mother had been like that when she was human and that human side of Nessie wasn't going to let her get away with living life unflawed.

She laughed to herself at that thought. Here she was half human, half vampire, immortal and perpetually 18 with a werewolf with whom she could spend the rest of her immortal life with, no matter how she chose. How in the world could she ever think she wasn't good enough? How did she ever feel inadequate?

Looking at the closed door she finally realized what it was. Jealousy. Another human emotion that she couldn't control and couldn't tamp down.

Last night at the club had started off well but, Nessie realized, that jealousy was an emotion that was irrational and always unfounded, but still uncontrollable. Especially for someone who had never felt that before.

~*~*~*~*

**The club had filled up much more around midnight and Nessie, Samantha and Jackie had spent most of their time, alone on the dance floor because Seth insisted that he couldn't dance and wasn't even going to try. All three girls were repeatedly approached on the floor by men but, like most girls, they covered each others backs to ward them off. The only time they left the floor was to do shots or get a drink. **

**From her spot on the floor, Nessie could see Jacob, sitting at the table with Seth, deep in discussion about who knows what. He reached down for his drink and turned toward her on the floor. Their eyes met, and he smiled, waved a bit and turned back to Seth.**

**Shaking her head and smiling to herself, Nessie continued dancing. That was when she noticed Jacob get up and head to the bar. Watching him walk through the crowd of people was beyond words. He towered at least a head taller than all other men in the place. He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans. He had been keeping his hair short and it was spiked on the top of his head. His face, normally clean shaven, had a day or two's worth of stubble, making him look older and a bit rough and his already dark skin, looking darker under the dim lights of the club.**

**Looking around the club, Nessie realized that he was the most attractive man in the entire place.**

**Stopping dead in her tracks on the dance floor, Nessie watched as he reached the bar and leaned over it, talking to the bartender. Looking away, she shook her head slightly. **_**Did I really just think about how attractive Jake is? **_**She thought to herself. **

"**I'll be right back I need a drink." She yelled to the other two girls as she rushed off the dance floor and over to Seth's table.**

"**Hey Ness, tired already?" Seth said as he watched her approach the table.**

"**Yeah, I just needed a break." **_**But what I really need to is figure out what's going on here. **_**Smiling to Seth, she grabbed her drink and took a few swigs.**

"**How's Samantha doing out there?" Seth asked as he turned his attention to the dance floor. Looking back to the dance floor, Nessie saw Jackie and Samantha dancing. Just then, a tall beefy blonde haired guy began dancing with Jackie, and she didn't look like she wanted to stop, leaving Samantha dancing alone. Laughing to herself, Nessie turned back to Seth.**

"**I think she might need you to save her now." **

"**Man, I can't dance. This is gonna be awkward." Sighing heavily he lugged his big frame from his seat and sauntered to the dance floor. **

**Sitting down in Seth's empty seat, Nessie looked back to where Jacob had been, except he wasn't there. Scanning the crowd, she couldn't find him anywhere. Closing her eyes, she listened for his heartbeat. It beat so much faster than a normal person, so it stuck out to her extra sensitive ears. She noticed Seth's heart first and looked out onto the dance floor. Then she found Jake's. Looking in the direction of his heartbeat, she found him near the bathrooms, flanked on either side by ultra skinny blondes. One of the girls had her hand on Jacob's arm while the other one stood in front of him with her hand on his chest. **

**Listening harder, she could hear their voices. **

"**What's your name??"**

"**Wow, you're so tall and look at these muscles."**

**She saw red. She couldn't explain it, but the need to suck the life from those two girls' veins was so strong her mouth was watering. She had never taken a human life before but she was ready to do so now. **

**Without thinking, Nessie made her way across the club. He knew she was coming, he noticed the minute she left the table. He was trying his best to get away from the girls, but he didn't want to push them out of the way either. **

**Jacob caught Nessie's eye and knew he needed to get away and fast. **

"**Excuse me ladies." He said as he nudged them out of the way and caught Nessie before she reached him**

"**Let's dance." He said, when she started to move past him, in the direction of the girls. Grabbing her arm, he dragged on to the dance floor, near Seth and Samantha**

**The fast song ended and was quickly replaced with another one. Standing in front of Jacob, Nessie folded her arms and look anywhere but at Jacob.**

**Laughing to himself, he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. **

"**Stop pouting, it doesn't work for you. I think it's time to call it a night too. Or at least move on to another place."**

"**Yeah, I guess." She said, looking up at him. Her body was pressed against him and she could feel his heat like a flame against her body. She had never seen Jacob with other girls, or even talking to any. It was a new feeling. She felt fiercely protective of him, as if he were hers and no one else's. **

**Leaning down, Jacob whispered softly in her ear. "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong? You've been acting weird."**

**His warm breath on her neck sent a warm thrill through her body. Reaching up, she placed her palm against his cheek, lifting her eyes, looking into his, their faces less than an inch apart. She couldn't help but stare at his mouth. It was perfect. Everything about him was ****perfect. **

~*~*~*~

Grabbing her brush, she ran it through her hair a few times. She turned toward the door and could hear his heart beating in the other room. It was so fast. So different from everyone else's.

Wrapping the towel tightly around herself, she turned and reached for the handle to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled. Sprawled across the bed, Jacob turned and smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Hi" Nessie said, smiling too.

"Let's talk." He said patting the bed next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The music was booming again as the slow song turned into a much faster one. Jake's eyes were scanning her face so rapidly she thought he was going to go cross eyed. Her hand was still on his face and their faces were still barely an inch from each other but she couldn't bring myself to pull away. **

**Just then someone yanked on Nessie's arm and pulled her away from him and out of her crazy little dream. She felt myself being dragged off the dance floor.**

"**Come on, let's get out of here." Jackie said, as she continued to pull Nessie off the dance floor. She just blindly followed, watching as she left Jake stunned on the floor. He stood there for a few seconds, then followed the two to the table.**

"**What's going on?" He asked, seeming to be fully recovered from the moment they just had. Nessie wasn't though. She just stood there, staring at the empty drinks on the table. She felt Jackie hand shover her purse at her and heard Seth and Samantha approach. **

"**What's the hurry?" Seth asked as he handed Samantha her purse.**

"**I just want to go somewhere else. That guy was a creepo and let's just say, pretty soon he is not going to be very happy." That shook Nessie free from her daze.**

"**Whoa what do you mean??" Ness asked as they headed to the door. Once outside of the club, she grabbed Jackie's arm and made her stop.**

"**What happened?" She asked, a bit more sternly. Jackie just looked at her, a bit embarrassed and as Nessie held onto her arm, she searched her memories. She saw flashes from the club, on the dance floor and then off the dance floor. The blonde guy must have followed Jackie to the bathroom. Another flash, he grabbed Jackie's arm. The last flash, Jackie punching him square in the nose.**

"**Wha! You really punched that guy hard!" Nessie said, laughing uncontrollably.**

"**Dammit Nessie! He wouldn't leave me alone. He followed me to the bathroom for Chrissake!" She looked a little upset, but a small smile appeared on her face like she was proud of herself. **

**Shaking his head, Seth grabbed Samantha's hand and headed toward the center of the hotel. Jake followed, not saying a word and Nessie followed them, holding on to Jackie's arm.**

**They made their way to Coyote Ugly. The place was packed with people but they got right in. Squeezing in as best they could, Jackie and Nessie got separated from the others. Giggling, Nessie grabbed Jackie's hand and made their way to the bar. Looking up she could see three women, clad in short shorts or tight jeans and cowboy boots, dancing on the bar and serving liquor from the bottles. Jackie and Nessie both clapped and ordered some drinks. **

**Turning toward the end of the bar she noticed Seth and Jacob, both extremely tall and extremely good looking. Jacob didn't seem to notice the fact that Seth and Samantha were making out. She watched as he ordered drinks and the bartender stopped dead in her tracks and let out a high pitched squeal. Just like that, the entire bar quieted down.**

**Nessie watched as three bartenders jumped onto the bar and grabbed a hold of Jacob, yanking him up with them. Standing on the bar, he looked shy but quickly recovered. Nessie stood there smiling and watching as they pawed at him and poured alcohol down his throat. **

"**He looks like he's having fun. Jealous?" Jackie says into my ear.**

**Turning sharply Nessie looked at her in shock. She just laughed and shook her head.**

"**It's weird at first, realizing you're in love with your best friend, but it won't be weird with him. He adores you. You're his imprint for God sake! He'll be whatever you need him to be, even if it means unrequited love on his part. Although, from the way you have been acting this whole trip, I think you just might reciprocate. I can't blame you, just look at that hot piece of ass. WHOOO!!!" Jackie screams the last part at the top of her lungs. Nessie turn to see that Jacob had removed him black shirt, leaving him in just the white tank top underneath. **

**Unable to take much more, Nessie bolted through the crowd, not saying anything to Jackie as she escape the bar. Feeling a little dizzy, she head for the first exit. **

**~*~*~*~**

"I need to get dressed first, ok?" She said, making her way about the room, looking for her clothes. He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. She stopped and looked at him for a second. His face was relaxed as if he didn't have a care in the world. Smiling to herself, she moved quickly to the bathroom and the solitude in presented.

Shutting the door, she dropped the towel and quickly dressed. Taking a deep breath she open the door again and find him sitting up in the bed, legs stretched out in front of him, waiting for her.

"Morning." Nessie says as she comes around the opposite side of the bed as him. She sits down next to him and they both just stare at each other, unsure of where to start. Her entire life she'd found it difficult to express her feelings with words. So, she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek and _showed_ him her feelings.

**~*~*~*~**

**Once she was out of the hotel, Nessie could breathe again. She felt dizzy, and sluggish and slightly drunk. She was overwhelmed with emotion. She looked around her as people walked by, unsure of where to go or what she should do next. Hearing someone behind her, she turned to find Jackie.**

"**Hey, you all right??" She asked, looking at me concerned. **

"**Yeah." Nessie said, shaking my head a bit. "I'm alright."**

"**I didn't mean to freak you out with what I said."**

"**It's ok. I'm ok now. Just needed to clear my head. Let's go back and drink some more. The night is still young." She said, forcing a smile on her lips. **

**Nessie followed her back to the bar and they pushed their way to the end where Jake, Samantha and Seth were. Surrounding them were more women, each one wanted to touch Jake or buy him a drink. Feeling her mouth water with jealousy again, Nessie looked up and met Jacob's concerned face. **_**Are you ok?**_** He mouthed to her, even though he knew she would hear if he whispered. Smiling bright, despite her feelings, she nodded her head.**

"**Who's down for some shots?" Jackie yelled as she handed them each a small shot glass. Downing the brown liquid Nessie could feel it running through my veins. Shoving her way through the people around them, she pulled up to the bar next to Jackie.**

"**More shots please!" She yell to the bartender, hoping to drown out her thoughts with more alcohol. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5:

"**Whoa, that one made me dizzy." Nessie said giggling the whole time. She stood at the bar with Jackie as two guys handed them more shots. Gripping the bar with her left hand and raising the shot with her right, Nessie threw back her head and downed the liquor. **

"**Oh Yeah!" Jackie said as the two girls slammed their shot glasses onto the bar. It was getting late and the bar had begun to empty out. Looking around, Nessie only see the two guys in front of her, saying something she wasn't sure she cared about. Giggling a little she shoved herself away from the bar and wobbled.**

"**Whoa, I need to use the Ladies room." She said as she drunkenly walked toward the back of the bar. Jackie said something to the guys who had been buying them drinks and caught up with Nessie as she reached the bathroom door.**

"**Having fun??" Jackie asked as the two girls stood in line inside the bathroom.**

"**I guess, considering I'm drunk." Nessie said, giggling again. Her smile faded then and she looked confused. "Where's Jake at?" **

"**Oh he and Seth took Sam back to the room and I think they decided to play the slots for a little while. Not really sure."**

"**Oh" Nessie said, disappointment dripping from the word. **

"**Let's get out of here, find the guys" Nessie said as the girls left the bathroom.**

"**You lasted way longer than I thought you would." Jackie said with a laugh.**

"**Shut up" Nessie said as they left the bar. **

**Heading toward the casino floor, arm in arm and giggling, Nessie and Jackie looked around for Jacob and Seth. Hearing two rapid heartbeats to her left, Nessie turned. At the far end of the casino floor was a bar, where she found Jacob and Seth.**

"**There!" She said, turning and dragging Jackie giggling behind her.**

**As she approached them, she noticed that they weren't alone. There was a skinny brunette and a curvy blonde sitting at their table. Listening in she could hear Seth talking about Samantha and she smiled a little to herself. Walking up to the table she noticed that the skinny brunette was staring starry-eyed at Jacob, who wasn't paying her any attention. Just then, the girl reached under the table and placed her hand on Jacob's leg. Nessie could feel the saliva fill her mouth as this new protective side of her emerged again. She stopped in her tracks and watched the table. Startled Jacob looked at the girl and then gently lifted her hand off his leg and stood up. **

"**I'm getting tired Seth let's find Reneesme and Jackie so we can call it a night." Just as he said that he noticed Nessie and the rage that had turned her eyes to a deep dark color. He also noticed that she wasn't looking at him but the brunette who had just had her hand on his leg.**

"**Nessie, there you are." He said as he quickly made his way over to her. Standing in front of her, blocking her view of the table, she lifted he eyes and looked him**

"**How are you feeling?" He asked, trying to get her mind off the thoughts he knew were funning through her head. She lifting her right hand she placed it on his cheek and showed him and then added a few things that hadn't happened yet, especially the things Nessie was going to do to the brunette.**

"**Whoa, we need to go now, Seth." He said without turning to make sure his friend was coming. Wrapping an arm around Nessie's shoulder he almost forcefully made her turn around and head for the elevators, leaving Jackie laughing hysterically behind him**

"**Where are we going?" Nessie asked as she came out of her jealous haze and realized they were calling it a night.**

"**To the room, it's time to call it a night."**

"**No way, it's too early!" Nessie said as she pulled out of Jake's grasp and started walking away.**

"**C'mon, Nessie. I'm tired of this. Let's just call it a night." Jake said without moving from the spot he was in.**

"**Yeah, me too." She said under her breath as she walked back into the casino to find Jackie. **

**Looking around, she finally noticed Jackie's shoulder length, jet black hair at one of the craps tables. Making her way to the table, Nessie clumsily bumped into a man at a blackjack table.**

"**Hey, watch it." He says as he turns toward her.**

"**Oh, sorry." Nessie mumbles and keeps walking.**

"**Hey, wait, you can't just bump into guy like that and not tell him your name." The man says as he catches up to her.**

"**Umm, what?" She says, as she stops and looks at him. He was tall, with curly blonde hair that he wore short. He had blue eyes, tanned skin and was wearing a V-neck gray t-shirt with a black vest over top. He wore two necklaces, one was a cross hanging from a gold chain, the other was a thin gold chain with a small circle. Looking up at his face, Nessie noticed that he had a days worth of whiskers on his jaw and that he was staring intently at her breasts. Just then she noticed his heart beat speed up.**

**Laughing a little, she placed her hand on his chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear.**

"**Sure I can." And pulled away, laughing. Just then she heard Jacob come up behind her. **

"**Is everything alright?" He asks as Nessie turns towards him. Laughing a little Nessie just nods her head and turns back to the man she bumped in to.**

"**Again, Sorry." She said as she heads in the direction of Jackie, not able to get more than a few feet before Jacob catches up to her.**

"**What was that? Was he hitting on you?" Jacob asked as he followed her across the casino floor.**

"**Yeah I guess." Nessie said. Grabbing her arm, Jacob pulled her behind a slot machine.**

"**Nessie, what's the deal? You can't keep doing this to me, alright? You can't get angry because a girl hits on me and then turn around and flirt with a random guy right in front of me." He said angrily. His face was flushed and his eyes were dark. Nessie could tell he was really angry.**

"**I don't get angry because girls hit on you. We're just friends Jake." She says, regretting the words the instant they left her mouth. **

"**You're right; we'll be friends for as long as you want. Just friends." He said the last with bitterness in his voice as he dropped her arm. His shoulders sagged a bit and the look on his face was one she had seen before on this trip. It was agony. He tried to hide it from her but she knew him too well. Her brain was all muddle from the alcohol so she couldn't seem to muster any sort of response; she just stood there looking at his eyes, swimming in pain.**

"**Do what makes you happy Nessie, that's all I ever want. I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned before she could respond and was at the elevator before she knew what had happened. **

~*~*~*~*

She flooded his mind with images from her entire life, all of which included him. She showed him how she saw him, as an uncle, a brother, a friend. She had been prepared to show him everything but at the last second, she pulled her hand away, hiding her feelings, for reasons she couldn't explain.

Slowly he opened his eyes, looked at her and then looked away. Apprehension ran through her body, and she realized felt something similar to sweaty palms. It was a feeling she had never felt before, she was nervous. He had put up a thin wall between them, one that had never been there before. She knew she was his imprint and that his entire life was devoted to her no matter how either of them may feel but that didn't keep her from causing him any pain.

Everyone had always told her she was smart, that she had intelligence beyond any vampire or human, but she realized in this moment that no matter a person's amount of intelligence, feelings could never be understood.

"Jake…" She began before she lost her nerve. Touching his face again she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. She knew he would never hurt her, never cause her pain but in that moment, she realized she wasn't worried about Jacob breaking her heart, but her breaking his. Mustering all the courage inside herself, she held on to her insecurities.

"Jake, I'm sorry about what I did last night. It was meant in fun but I think you might have taken it the wrong way. Still friends?" Nessie said, unable to look at his face any longer, she looked at her hands in her lap.

The only noise she could hear was his heart, and its racing pulse, but that changed the minute the words left her mouth. It was as if his heart had stopped, she could almost hear it. Its rapid beat paused and she realized that it hadn't stopped, it was just breaking. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, not saying anything to her. She just listened while his heart broke on the other side of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry took so long to update. Creatively I've been blocked! Also, the blonde bimbo thing just sort of happened. I was watching Girls Next Door on E! When I wrote that…sorry to offend but I am really glad you like the story otherwise!!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Standing there she watched him press the up button on the wall and then watched as he waited patiently for the ding of the elevators arrival. She couldn't think and she couldn't figure out what she was feeling, all she knew was that he was letting her go, letting her do what she wanted, even if it meant hurting himself. **

**Just then, the elevator dinged and the doors whisked open. Hesitating, he turned to look at her again. Their eyes locked and the corner of his mouth lifted in a sad smile and he stepped into the elevator. Panic flowed through her body, into her fingertips and down to her toes. She watched as he disappeared into the elevator. She listened to his heartbeat as the elevator doors closed and it got softer and softer.**

"**Nessie!!" Jackie yelled from behind her, breaking her from her trance. "Let's get out of here!" she said and grabbed Nessie's arm, dragging her to the nearest exit.**

**Once out on the strip Jackie took them right, heading towards Mandalay Bay. Arm in arm the girls giggled as they walked into the giant casino. **

"**Let's go to Forty Deuces" Jackie said as she led Nessie across the lobby. The club was filled with people and the girls made their way to the dance floor.**

**The night dragged on as they danced and drank. Nessie didn't even know what time it was. She was in the middle of the dance floor, drink in hand, moving with the thump of the music and the sway of the people. She felt dizzy so she closed her eyes. Since they got there, Jackie had supplied Nessie with a steady stream of alcoholic beverages, all of which Nessie dutifully drank.**

**As she stood on the dance floor, she remembered back to earlier in the night. She imagined being on the floor again with Jacob. Her body was pressed tightly to his, she could feel his warmth through their clothes, and she could smell his spicy cologne. She remembered the feel of his breath on her face. **

**Swaying a bit, she bumped into the person closest to her and jerked her eyes open. She looked around as if she didn't know where she was, then felt dizzy again. She started to sway some more and felt a strong arm come around her waist, steadying her. **

"**Whoa, my bad." She said giggling a little as she turned to look at the man holding her steady. **

"**Hey I know you!" She said as she looked up into the face of the guy she had bumped into back at her hotel. **

"**It seems we were meant to bump into each other again" He said as he pulled her tighter to his body, dancing to the song. She smiled a little as the music slowed and the bodies around her began to sway. She let herself get lost in the moment, her thoughts wandering back to Jacob as she felt this other guys hand travel down her back. She imagined Jacob's heated skin against hers and his beautiful face looking down at her.**

**Opening her eyes, she looked at the man in front of her. Blinking a few times, her foggy mind began to clear and she realized again that she was in a dance club, without Jacob. **

**Pulling away, she looked around the dance floor for Jackie. Moving faster than she should in front of humans, she left the dance floor. Turning quickly, she looked back at the guy she had been dancing with, a look of utter confusion on his face. Laughing a little to herself she headed to the bar, slowing her pace. **

"**Why don't you get your hands off of me" Nessie heard as she reached the bar. Turning quickly she looked around the bar, in search of Jackie's voice. It sounded like it was coming from the bar at the back. Listening over the boom of the music and the sweaty club goers, Nessie weaved her way through the crowd.**

**Leaning over Jackie, was the guy she had punched at the first club they had gone to. **_**Crap.**_** Nessie thought as she came up behind the guy.**

"**Excuse me, sir, my friend and I were just leaving." Nessie said, reaching around the big oaf and grabbing Jackie's arm. **

"**I don't think so, she owes me, BIG time!" He said as he grabbed Jackie's other arm and yanked her towards him. **

**Feeling light headed and not sure of herself, Nessie took a deep breath. Bad idea. Suddenly the room started to spin. The smell of human sweat, alcohol and smoke, filled her head. Her mouth began to water. She could smell the anger rolling off the man holding on to Jackie's arm. She could hear his heart beat pulsing inside of his neck. She wanted to rip that heartbeat right out of him. **

**Reaching her arm across Jackie, Nessie roughly pushed the guy away from Jackie. Not even realizing how much power she was using, Nessie watched as he flew back almost ten feet and landed on a table.**

"**Oh my God, Nessie. We have to go right now!!" Jackie whispered, grabbing her things and yanking on Nessie's arm, dragging her out of the club.**

**~*~*~***

Listening hard, she could hear his heart speed up again. _He's mad now, crap!_ Nessie thought as she sat on the bed and waited for his to come out of the bathroom.

Suddenly the door opened and Jacob stepped out, his face angry, his breath coming in short gasps, barely able to control his anger.

"Nessie, you almost died last night! Just in fun?! When I got to you, you were lying on the ground unconscious! That's not fun, Ness. Do you have any idea what you put me through?" He said as he leaned over herm, getting angrier and angrier. Looking into her eyes, he could see her shame. She felt bad. Cooling off a bit he turned away from her.

"Do you have any clue what you mean to me? I'm not even talking about the imprint, Nessie." Turning around he looked her in the eye. "You, Nessie. How much _you_ mean to me?"

Running his hand through his hair, he paced back toward the bathroom.

"If anything had happened to you…" He mumbled.

"But see, I'm fine. Really, nothing to worry about." Nessie said, feeling nervous. She could feel something was coming. He was putting distance between them and that scared her.

"Yeah, but what about next time, Nessie? I can't go through this again." He said, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Can we just go home now?" He asked softly, defeated.


End file.
